There are several vehicles, in particular automobiles, which have multiple, side-by-side rear signal lamps that indicate when the vehicle is stopping and/or when the vehicle is turning. In some newer automobiles, the signal lamps are independently controlled and, when used to signal turning, the signal lamps are sequentially controlled. For example, when the driver activates their right turn signal, the inner most right signal lamp is illuminated, then the right inner most signal lamp and the right middle signal lamp are illuminated, then all three signal lamps are illuminated, and then they all are shut off. This is repeated until the turn signal is canceled.
There are many existing vehicles that have multiple rear signal lamps that were manufactured without sequential turn signals. For example, the 2005-2009 Ford Mustang and 1963 Chevy Impala have three signal lamps on each rear side for indicating turning and stopping to other motorists. Although, some vehicles are factory equipped with sequential turn signals, many existing vehicles do not have sequential turn signals, even though there are two or more signal lamps on each side of the vehicle.
To overcome this, after market products have been produced that provide the sequential feature for vehicles that have multiple signal lamps, but without factory provided sequential capability. These aftermarket products generally consist of a new wiring harness, lamp sockets, lamps and an electronic control, one for each side of the vehicle. When 12 VDC is provided to the control, it sequentially illuminates each of the signal lamps. This control functions well for turn signaling, but there may be a safety issue when signaling braking, being that these control functions cannot differentiate between turn signaling, hazard warning signal and brake signaling. Therefore, even when the brakes are activated, the signal lamps illuminate sequentially using these controls.
When a vehicle is stopping, it is crucial to clearly indicate such to vehicles traveling behind it. When the brakes are activated in vehicles having the aforementioned sequential signal lamp control systems, the sequential operation initially reduces the visibility of the brake signal lamp (only one signal lamps is illuminated instead of two or three and it is typically a central signal lamp). In many situations, it is important to drivers following the vehicle to react quickly to the vehicle stopping and, any delay in response is a potential for an accident.
Statute and codes of many states include laws that require all signal lamps to be illuminated when the brakes are activated, or at the minimum, require visibility to, for example, at least 300 feet in bright sunshine. Vehicles that are originally manufactured to meet these requirements when all three signal lamps are illuminated, may not meet these requirements when only one signal lamp is illuminated.
What is needed is an after market turn signal system that illuminates all signal lamps when braking and correctly illuminates multiple signal lamps sequentially when using turn signals.